


A Distraction

by superfluouskeys



Series: 7 Days of Fic for 777 Followers [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluouskeys/pseuds/superfluouskeys
Summary: "I don't suppose I could...distract you for a time?" Aurora wondered."I expect you could, with comparatively little effort," Maleficent said skeptically.This is based in the world of my novel-length Maleficent/Aurora fic "The Prisoner," which I've yet to upload here because I am a potato.  You can read it here if you're so inclined:  https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8269174/1/The-Prisoner





	

Briar Rose seldom felt sure-footed, in word or in deed, but at present she found that her feet carried her steadfastly towards a destination her mind had only just barely grasped.  She felt alight with energy, excitement and anxiety in equal measure, and these combined drove her onward, unhesitant.

Maleficent sat as she often did, posture perfect even en repose, reading a book but seeming somehow not quite immersed, as though she might be absorbing the information whilst also thinking about a plethora of other matters.  But she seemed softer somehow, this evening, bathed in the waning light from the sunset and the growing intensity of her fortress's many sconces.  Fewer hard angles, or just slightly less tension around the jaw and shoulders, perhaps.

"You don't seem enthralled by your reading," Rose remarked.

Rose could hardly have anticipated that Maleficent would look up from her book to respond, and that strange new softness in her eyes caught her entirely off her guard.  "Hardly," Maleficent replied.

She'd been sure of her words before she entered the room, yet now they caught in her throat, and sounded far more skittish than seductive.  "I don't suppose I could...distract you for a time?"

It seemed, however, that Maleficent had caught her drift, or at least believed she might have.  She inclined her head and quirked one eyebrow in that manner which suggested that she might have jumped to a somewhat far-fetched, but nonetheless incredibly plausible conclusion, and was weighing whether her wild supposition might be as accurate as her thoughts so often proved to be.

"I expect you could, with comparatively little effort," Maleficent said slowly.  "But it seems to me that you choose these words carefully."

Briar Rose approached her, carried far more by that restless energy rushing through her than by her own deliberate decision.  She'd have liked to cast her eyes away, for she was feeling a flush upon her cheeks, but she could not bring herself to look away from Maleficent's eyes, black as night, yet still somehow bright and burning, embers in a fire that never quite died out.

"Suppose that I did," Rose murmured. She reached out for Maleficent's hands, and though Maleficent offered them freely, the vexation upon her face grew more severe rather than less.

Maleficent's eyes flickered down, back up, studied Rose's features, and there was that tension in her jaw.  "Supposing..." and Briar Rose could have sworn that she almost stammered!  "...a distraction as a euphemism might refer to ventures of an...intimate nature."  Maleficent's brow furrowed subtly.  "However, I should never be so bold as to presume--"

"Take me."  The words left Rose's lips long before she'd had time to think them through.  It was as though her thoughts had no filter at all, as though she'd simply spoken her first thought instead of thinking it.  She felt the flush in her cheeks acutely, felt it spreading up to her ears and down to her chest, but she could not move, could not breathe, and would sooner perish than take it back.

Now Maleficent's eyes were alight in a new way, brow still furrowed but no more confusion in the eyes.  Still, she responded, low and dark, "What did you say?"

Rose attempted to take a breath, but it came in shuddering gasps.  She felt cold panic and warm desire flooding her all at once, dancing across her skin, leaving her weak, powerless to move in any direction, away, or toward.  "Take me," she echoed, softer now, little more than a whisper.  "Please."

Maleficent barely moved.  She moved with agonizing, inhuman slowness.  It was as though her presence, all-consuming as it could be, was gradually closing in all around Rose, obscuring all other things that had come before it.  There was no more sunset, no more room, no more ground beneath her feet.  Only this moment, not quite realized, unbearably just ever so slightly out of reach.

Then, suddenly, she was everywhere, all at once.  Maleficent caught Rose around the waist and kissed her deeply, so deeply that she went weak in the knees, and bent her backwards as though in a dance.  Rose's hands were pulling at Maleficent's shoulders, her neck, her head, her hair, anything to get her just a little bit closer. 

Suddenly Rose wasn't touching the ground anymore, and her hands found purchase on Maleficent's angular shoulders.  They were traveling, flying, apart from the material world, and there was magic, hot and icy and crackling and alive, all around them.

Rose's dress was as nothing, cast aside on the floor without so much as a hitch, and now Maleficent's mouth was everywhere all at once.  At her neck, at her breasts, at her stomach, at her hipbones, kissing, licking, biting, and Rose's head was spinning.  _Wait!_ she wanted to say _.  Wait!_

And Maleficent did wait, and the world came back into focus.  Maleficent's bedroom.  Dark, lavish, ornate.  She'd reupholstered all the furniture in her spare time while they'd been here.  An odd habit.  Maleficent hovered, waiting, as though she'd heard Rose's thoughts, and Rose wondered if she'd accidentally spoken out loud again.  She was panting, and she realized she could detect just the slightest signs of Maleficent's laboured breathing, as well.

Rose pulled Maleficent gently towards her and kissed her again, slower, savouring, giving herself enough time to wrap her mind around it.  Her hair was thick and wiry and ragged at the ends, and Rose relished the chance to run her fingers through it.

Now Maleficent's fingertips traversed Rose's body, but they matched the pace Rose had taken--slow, savouring.  She ran her fingertips along Rose's arms, sending delicious tingles coursing through Rose's entire body, then along the sides of her breasts, the angle of her waist, the curve of her hips. 

One hand returned from its journey, while another continued it.  Maleficent caressed the side of Rose's face, more gently than Rose had ever imagined a touch from her could be, and the thumb of her wayfaring hand brushed at the apex of Rose's inner thighs, lightly, slowly, testing, waiting.

Even this lightest of touches sent Rose reeling, however, and she withdrew from Maleficent's lips long enough to take in a shuddering breath.  Maleficent was watching her intently, eyes burning, face impassive but for the slightest quirk of her lips.  She turned her hand over and slipped her fingers inside of Rose, still with that agonizing slowness, whilst the other hand gently pushed Rose's hair out of her face.

It was for naught, however, for as soon as Maleficent's rhythm increased even a modicum, Rose was beside herself once more.  She threw her head back, hair already plastered to her face with sweat.  She had to squeeze her eyes closed at first, for the sensation was almost too much to bear, yet whenever she regained enough presence of mind to focus her vision, she could see Maleficent's face, watching, studying, savouring, smouldering, and Rose wished she might never need to look away.

Rose took Maleficent's face between her hands, and gazed into her dark, burning eyes with all the adoration she'd done her best to keep hidden all this time.  She felt treacherous phrases threatening to tumble from her lips, but mercifully kept them at bay.  Love.  What could Briar Rose know of love?  She knew very little outside of this moment, not quite realized, just ever so slightly out of reach even as it obscured the remainder of her universe, even as it threatened to consume her along with it.

She woke panting, gasping, fingers clawing at her bedclothes, uncomfortably wet and filled with a kind of tension for which there was only one release.  Glanced about the room frantically, took in the grey light of early morning falling on the magic books and old knick-knacks from a life long abandoned.

She bit the inside of her cheek, hard, and breathed deeply, but her condition remained unchanged.  Slipped a hand under the coverlet and tugged at her nightdress.  Her fingertips trailed over her belly button, the gentle curve of her stomach, the soft hair at the apex of her thighs, and then halted there, accompanied by a jolt of something between anxiety and embarrassment.  How exactly did she mean to face Maleficent in the morning--surely not a few hours from now--with even the contents of a dream on her mind?  Much less if she had willfully indulged such an idle fantasy!

She curled her fingers into a fist and willed herself to resist, but perversely, the thrill of the forbidden seemed somehow to strengthen the siren song for release at any cost.  How, indeed, would she ever face Maleficent if she were...to...

Rose's own hands were not elegant and long-fingered.  They were small and trembling and out of practice.  She hadn't felt the slightest stirrings within herself in such a long time--since before this whole mess began, perhaps.  But flashes of Maleficent's face in her dreams, soft and searching and savouring, and the echoes of her voice, which Rose felt she might know better than her own, aided her in her pursuit of a momentary respite from a hunger that would plague her for many months to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a trip for me so I need to ramble about it haha!
> 
> I have actually tried to add a little smutty material into the Prisoner before. Once within the flow of the story and another time as a one-shot placed within canon. It's such an intense journey, and the tensions between various characters run so high at certain points that it almost seems like it ought to be a natural progression.
> 
> But the way I chose to characterize Maleficent and Briar Rose sort of puts an enormous road block between the both of them and sexual intimacy, for various reasons. 
> 
> Rose is somewhat physically and mentally traumatized. I've gotten some complaints about the degree to which she expresses it, but I personally think it's fairly mild given what she's endured. I think there were several points in the story when she would have had a very surprising and poor reaction to sex, even with Maleficent whom she obviously adores and trusts implicitly (whether or not she should). I very quickly realized this when trying to write the separate one-shot.
> 
> Maleficent's road block is more with emotional intimacy, but it extends to sex, as well. She's only had sex with one other person in her entire lifetime, and though she isn't likely to admit it anytime soon, she felt more than a little betrayed when Kinsale developed feelings for her that she couldn't return. It's something that still plagues her a bit, and something she hasn't quite been able to wrap her head around up to this point, but it weighs heavily on this new emotional bond she's formed. She doesn't believe she's capable of love, doesn't believe anyone in her right mind would love her, and is afraid she might instinctively resent anyone who tried. 
> 
> As the story progresses, though on a surface level they are both a bit better-equipped to deal with the potential, with all the other conflicts going on, it just seemed like too emotionally heavy of a choice. They're both so unsure of where they stand with one another, and so ill-equipped to communicate their feelings. They're afraid of losing or further complicating the bond that exists between them, and so neither of them would want to bring up the potential for romantic or sexual feelings. 
> 
> Hence, I had to cheat you a little bit with the way this panned out. Don't worry--I do promise that I am incredibly dedicated to giving all the major characters in The Prisoner as satisfying a resolution to their many, many trials as humanly possible!


End file.
